


SV: Loft Scene

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	SV: Loft Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: I'm sure there will be a lot of CLex written from their final loft scene in Memoria - in fact, I was about to write one myself when I became entranced by the details. I watched the show tonight on tape, as I'd predicted (correctly) being asleep for the hour Smallville was on. I went back and transcribed the loft scene before and after Lex's flashback to Julian's death. There's some of my own interpretation as to the thoughts, but I'm pretty sure I caught every word and nuance of expression.  
  
Well, I tried my best.  


* * *

Clark is wearing a plain medium blue sweatshirt (it's not ribbed or patterned or anything). Lex is wearing a dark grey suit over a shirt that looks black, but in the light of the flashback is later revealed as deep violet.

 

 

Clark: *sitting hunched forward on the top stair*

 

Lex: *walks slowly up the stairs, swaying back and forth just a little. Clark doesn't turn to acknowledge him until Lex reaches the middle landing and Lex has his arms spread, one on each railing.*

 

Clark: *starts as if shocked and pushes himself up and walks away so Lex can only see his back*

 

Lex: *observes Clark's movements with a sad look on his face, then seems to clear up as he talks.* I wanted to see how you were feeling. *Clark tenses and bows his head a little, and Lex looks resigned. His next words are as if he's questioning himself.* You look pretty messed up.

 

Clark: Yeah I'll survive. *defiantly but not with a lot of strength behind it, Clark tightens his lips and looks down then up.*

 

Lex: *looks down and to the right, pursing his lips and nodding as if to say, Okay. He's been through a trauma. Don't scare him away. Maybe he'll open up.* What were you doing at Summerholt, Clark? *it's a question sure to get a reaction, probably a defensive one but at least Clark might look at him. Hate, like love, is an emotion, and better than nothing at all. After all they've been through, he can't just let Clark push him away.*

 

Clark: *turns his head to the right and takes a shallow breath, then opens his mouth again at the same time his right shoulder twitches.* I was trying to save my friend from making a big mistake. *nods minutely as if trying to convince himself*

 

Lex: That was your opinion. I told you to let it go but you kept pursuing it. *his voice is harder now, determined... but it feels repressed. He's not letting everything out.* Even involved my father.

 

Clark: *nods minutely again before turning around to his left, his shoulders following his head.* Yeah. *so soft as to barely be heard.* Believe me Lex, he's the last person I'd ask for help *gestures with his right hand* but I didn't have any other options. *gestures weakly with both hands, the look on his face begging Lex to believe him.*

 

Lex: He betrayed you, Clark. He stopped my sessions with Garner by offering you up as a lab rat. *unmoving but not unmoved, Lex's whole body is rigid as he speaks. Trying to get something through to Clark without getting to himself.*

 

Clark: *sways on his feet to his left and swallows hard. Lex is only saying what he knows to be true and the worst part is, he went through all this trouble to protect his secret and ended up getting himself hurt in the process. Lex knows he has a secret, knows he could've used the resources at Summerholt to get his memories but Lex was only interested in his own memories. It was Lionel, the very person Clark had gone to to protect Lex, and Clark's secrets, who had betrayed him. Used him.*

 

Lex: I tried to keep my father away from you but he's obsessed. If I'd got back those seven weeks I could've finally stopped him.

 

Clark: Maybe, Lex. Or maybe you'd make it worse. *Lex shifts his head a millimeter to the left.*

 

(Wow! Pausing right here I get the transition from Clark to Lex, I see both of them in the same frame. Clark defensive, Lex resigned but determined. I hope there's a screencap of this, the two scenes superimposed...)

 

Clark: You always tell me how you don't want to turn into your father and I truly believe that. But the more you two go at each other the more like him you become. And the more people get hurt-- *Clark stops, looking directly at Lex.*

 

Lex: *opens his mouth to take a breath, then closes his mouth, his lips drawing together like a bow as he swallows hard. Then he steps toward Clark, his throat working.* I will never become my father. *slight jaw-grind* I would never sacrifice you or anyone I cared about to bring him down. *swallows a bit looks hard at Clark, slight disbelieving shake of his head before he backs off, turning toward the left, shoulders following the movement of his head. He approaches the stairs and starts walking down.*

 

Clark: *slightly downcast expression, then a firm voice.* Lex. *Lex's steps slow but don't stop.* Why does your father hate you so much?

 

Lex: *stops, swallows, and sways.* Take care of yourself, Clark. *tone lighter than his expression. He pauses before moving on to the platform. There he looks around with a wondering look on his face, into light. Swallows as the flashback starts.*

 

~~flashback~~

 

Lex: *carefully takes his hand from the railing as if he's been clenching it. He stands there until he hears Clark's footsteps and voice behind him.*

 

Clark: *down steps, hand on post, stops a few feet behind Lex* Lex? Lex, are you all right?

 

Lex: *swallows as Clark is speaking, turns his head to the left toward Clark as Clark finishes. Looks away, to the right, the looks straight ahead and adjusts (clenches fists in) his jacket.* Yeah. *sways forward just a little* Yeah, I'm fine. *voice soft and light, turns his head toward Clark again but not over his shoulder - he can't see Clark but Clark can see his profile. He moves down the rest of the steps and Clark follows more slowly, ending at the other side of the platform*


End file.
